An evil game of tag
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: As two young demons play their game, theyre ambushed. Will they survive, or perrish. ONESHOT


"Tag, you're it!" the young elemental half-wolf, Nekura called out to her companion, as she tapped him on the shoulder and ran off into the woods. "Hey, get back here," he called after her, giving chase. The young half wolf was just as fast as she was, and soon, Isamu caught up to her. He gently tackled her, causing them both to fall into the pond they were running beside. They both sank to the bottom, where she gave him a little hug as he tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know she was now 'it'. She giggled, then swam to the surface, and looked around. Everything was so quiet. Even the waterfall that was crashing down into the pond was barely making a sound. Nekura look around, her black, wolf-like ears twitching, as she tried to pick up a sound. Then she was suddenly thrown back and into a gagged rock by a powerful blast coming from somewhere out in the forest. She had no idea where it came from, and she questioned this as she sank to the bottom of the pond, nearly unconscious, and fell to Isamu's side.

He swam right over to her, and placed a gentle hand on her arm, wondering if she was ok. She nodded at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was fine, and gave off a small smile. Then her expression quickly changed to one of anger as she look up. Nekura noticed a shadowy figure standing at the edge of the water, looking down into it.

Her body began to glow as pitch black wings emerged from her back. She flapped them once and charged at the figure, bursting out of the water and taking hold of its throat. She flew straight on, pinning the man against a tree. Just as she did so, Isamu emerged from the pond. "Who the hell?" he asked, not knowing who it was that had attacked his friend. They both glared at the man, and were ready for a fight.She snarled at him, demanding to know just who he was, and as an answer, he pulled a gun from his side and shoot her once in her side with a silver bullet. Nekura dropped him immediately, and yelled at her companion to run as she fell to her knees, clutching her side in pain. "I have a feeling he's after you" she screamed at Isamu, throwing a meagre fireball at the mans back, hoping to distract him long enough for her friend to get away.

He jumped from the water, and landed gracefully on land, in his full-wolf form, which made him look much like a werewolf. His sword, the blade of darkness, appeared in his hand, making him one creature that this man was going to regret ever crossing. "There's one thing that I hate as much as seeing my friends getting hurt," he said, his eyes glowing slightly red. "And that is running"

"I know, but this guy looks like he's trying to kill someone, and for some reason I don't think he wants me," the young elemental half breed called to her friend. "Please just go," she cried, blasting the man again.

"I've bin running all my life, and I'm not about to continue. I'm sick of it," he spat at her. Clearly this was one time that she was not to argue with him. "You want some asshole," Isamu shouted at the man, "come get some!" He bared his fangs and growled at the man whail he clutched his sword.

She tried to get up, but found it impossible. She was bleeding too badly and the bullet was lodged in her side. "Fine" she sighed as she fell back to her knees. "I'll deal with my wound, and you kill him, alright?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said grinning at her.

"Oh, don't mind my screams" she told him. "What I have to do, is really going to hurt. But by all means, get him." She placed her hand just above her wound and closed her eyes. A hand made of air drifted into the hole in her side and she scream loudly as it closed around the bullet, ripping it from her side. She was in intense pain now, even more so then when she was shot. Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling from her hazel orbs. Isamu looked at her, wondering if she was ok. When she nodded at him, he turned back to the man, waiting for either him to make the first move, or Nekura to say 'sick him'.

She shouted at Isamu to sick him, as she closed her wound. Then suddenly she changed her mind and wanted in on the fight. She glided over to her companions side, and asked, "can I see the blade for a quick sec. I'd like to cast a quick spell that will make this bastard holler in pain each time it hits him."

"It's only gonna hit him once," he said diving at the unknown man as his eyes went fully red. All of a sudden, a flash of light erupted on the battle field, and as it died down, Isamu was standing in his battle stance, growling, with his back to the man. Nekura stood, frozen in place as she wondered what the flash of light was, and she waited for one of them to fall. A red line appeared diagonally as a drop of the mans blood fell off the blade, then more red lines appear on his body as he fell apart in a bloody heap.

The half breed let her tail and ears droop as she let out a small and thankful sigh. She was very relieved to see he was safe. She flew over to the other wolfs side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder who he was" she said, looking down at the bloody mass that was once a human man.

"Who cares, the bastard just got what he deserved," the creature next to her said, as he turned back into a human, and fell to his knees. He was very weak after his transformation, and because of the power he had put into his attack. The young girl dropped to her knees beside her friend, and asked if he was ok. She knew he was, but it was in her nature to worry about those she cared about. He nodded at her, and she placed a soft hand on his and whimpered a little at him.

"I'm just glad your safe. Thank you for protecting me," she told him smiling. She began to nuzzle his neck. If she could have, she would have been purring at that moment. He gently guided her face towards his and kissed her sweetly, as if to say 'you're welcome.' He suddenly got up and ran off into the woods.

"Wait," Nekura called after him. "Where are you going?" she wondered aloud.

"You're it, remember," he called back over his shoulder before he disappeared. She ran after him giggling. Even after nearly being killed, then having one of her closest friends risk his life for hers, they could still laugh it off and go on with their lives. Perhaps it was the fact they lived in futile Japan, or that they were used to this. What ever the reason, the pair had a very important mission ahead of them. They had to finish this game of tag before dark.


End file.
